Andre and Bell: Clash and Alliance
by Xoverguy
Summary: Due to a misundersanding, Andre is forced into a fight with Bell, but circumstances force them to temporarily unite as allies. Bell belongs to bleedman but is used with permission. Fanfic might be moved to crossover section. R


**Andre and Bell: Clash and alliance**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or settings that might appear in this fanfic. I only own this series' continuous storyline, as does my sister Xover-girl. Bell is copyrighted to Bleedman, but used with permission.

**Dimension: Pokemon**

**Region: Orre Desert**

It was a scalding hot day in the region of Orre, and Andre, also known as the Defender, was just finishing a half-day long search of the entire desert area, and was returning to the Outskirt Stand on his Defender Blade in airboard mode.

"Geez! I'm glad I finally finished this search! This heat is unbearable!" Andre said to himself as he chugged down his fifth bottle of water that day. He was relieved when he saw the Outskirt stand in the distance in the next five minutes.

He slowed down, morphed his airboard back into sword mode, and entered the run-down train shop. Inside was what seemed to be a bar of some sort, complete with a jukebox, tables and a large plasma screen TV. He went up to the bartender.

"Hey Jim, big glass of water, ice cold." Andre ordered.

"You got it, Andre." The bartender replied. "So were you able to find what you were looking for?"

"Not a chance. What makes it even more bogus is that the thing that I was looking for is out THERE!!" Andre said pointing toward the exit to the desert.

"Well, nobody can say you didn't try, huh?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, maybe." Andre said.

Andre had met Jim about two months after the attack of the Dark Alliance, which lead to the Apocalypse ordeal in Knothole Kingdom, while he was first exploring the Orre Region. Jim was the only one who knew about the Dimensional Federation but was sworn to temporary secrecy.

"You know what the crazy thing about this thing is?" Andre asked.

"The idea of how a legendary pokemon that is not flying-type got out of the Shinou region?" Jim answered.

"Bingo." Andre said.

"Hey, you got me there." Jim said as he made a stumped expression.

"Whatever, I'll just say that I didn't find nothing and do a dimensional search back home. Anything is better than this heat." Andre said.

"Makes you sometimes wish that winter existed where you come from, eh?" Jim asked.

"Oh you are so right." Andre said. "See ya later! I'm going to get in some pokemon training before I go back." Andre said.

"See ya around." Jim said as Andre exited.

**(outside)**

Andre was talking to the Grand Councilwoman using the inter-dimensional communicator installed on his defender blade. During this time, his Skarmory was practicing aerial maneuvers.

"Believe me, I have checked every inch, caves included, of the designated area and I did not find anything regarding the legendary pokemon Regigigas." Andre reassured.

"I believe you, but you must understand that we detected its vital readings there, and our detection machinery is hardly incorrect." The Grand Councilwoman said.

"Did you recheck?" Andre asked.

"We are in the process. Oh, I am being called here. It seems that we might have the results of the recheck. Please standby for further instructions." The GCW ordered as she terminated the connection.

Andre terminated the connection link. Then he looked toward Skarmory, who was still training by diving and the such.

"Good work, Skarmory. You're getting faster every day." Andre said with a nod of approval.

Then he heard a buzzing from his blade. He checked it out to discover that it was an email from Haley Long, Jake Long's younger sister.

"_I was just writing to tell you that I'm going to a new school in France for two weeks to take dancing classes. If you're not too busy could you come over to see me off?"_

"Of course I could." Andre said to himself.

Then a forceful wind blew over the flat desert area, forcing Andre to shield his eyes. While this happened Skarmory sensed something and started squacking in a disturbed fashion while pointing toward a specific area with his beak.

Andre looked toward the area that Scarmory was pointing toward. There was somebody about 700 meters away from them. By what Andre could make out. It seemed to be a young girl with white hair, white dress, which for some reason was the same style as a so-called powerpuff girl. Andre, being puzzled by this, brought out his sword.

"Computer, scan life form in the distance and cross reference with the Master Dimension Encyclopedia." Andre commanded. Soon afterward, the computer returned its answer.

"Okay, her name is Bell. Master Dimension creator is known as Bleedman. Wow, she comes from a dimension outside of the range of the Dimensional Federation. Okay Skarmory, I'll handle this." Andre said.

Skarmory nodded and then disappeared as Andre recalled him into his pokeball.

"There is something that is not right here. The encyclopedia says that she usually hangs out with a little being known as Gir, but I don't see it with her." Andre said.

Then he felt some small arms grab around his neck and heard a tiny, squeaky shout:

"You are under my arrest!"

Andre, out of instinct, concentrates his electrical energy and releases it in a great discharge in an attempt to throw off his mystery attacker. The attacker is sent flying and hits the ground. Andre turned around to see that the attacker was non other than Gir himself, slightly charred.

Andre's eyes went wide as he recalled something he read in the encyclopedia about Bell.

"_Bell becomes very hostile when Gir is injured in any way, regardless of size of injury."_

Andre cringed at the thought that he just screwed himself up, by accidentally frying Gir. He looked back only to see a blast of energy heading right toward him. He sprinted out of the way just before it hit, creating a large explosion. When the dust cleared, you could see Andre in a battle stance with his Defender blade at the ready. This is when he saw Bell checking on Gir, who was still on the ground. Fortunately, Gir got up and started walking around like if nothing happened. Unfortunately, Bell stood up and looked toward Andre, and her face showed great anger.

"You hurt Girly, so now I'll hurt you!" Bell shouted.

She instantly teleported in front of Andre and threw a punch, but Andre blocked it easily with his blade and pushed her back. She retaliated by throwing two glowing orbs of energy. Andre reflected it with a Metguard Shield, sending it back at her, but she was ready for it and reflected it back at him, landing a direct hit that sent Andre sprawling. Andre quickly jumped back to his feet.

"She is strong!" He said to himself.

**Place: Dimensional Federation HQ**

**Dimension: Lilo and Stitch**

The Grand Councilwoman was just entering the communications dome.

"Report!" she commanded.

Tim and Jim Possible, who had volunteered for the communication position, responded.

"Ma'am, we discovered the location of Regigigas like you asked." Tim said.

"But he appeared in an area that we never anticipated." Jim added.

"Well, were is it located?" The Grand Councilwoman (GCW) asked.

"It is in a place known as Tidal Tempest Zone. That area is in a place that is called Little Planet."

"But that are is in the dimension of the freedom fighters and Knothole Kingdom! It is not supposed to be there!" The GCW exclaimed.

Just then, Wade Load, Kim Possible's friend and ally, appears on a visual screen.

"Grand Councilwoman! I have been analyzing all possibilities, and I think that it has something to do with the Dark Alliance, and it may involve Andre!" Wade warned.

"We must warn him then." The GCW replied in a worried manner.

"_Warning! Warning! Emergency transmission coming in!"_ The computer blared.

Another visual screen shows the young boy known as Jeremy Belpois.

"Young Mr. Belpois, what is the problem?" The GCW asked.

"My friends are in Carthage, where the core of Lyoko is located. It was supposed to be a routine scouting mission with a new friend but XANA has taken control of him and turned him against us! He is now threatening to destroy the core, thus destroying what is left of Lyoko!

The Grand Councilwoman's eyes went wide at this revelation. Lyoko provided them with a tactical advantage over the Dark Alliance. She then made her decision.

"Tim, Jim, contact all available Netsavers and tell them to jack directly into Carthage. Their mission is to protect the core of Lyoko at all cost!" The GCW ordered.

"What about Andre?" Jim asked.

"He is on his own for the time being." The GCW solemnly said.

**(Back with Andre)**

Andre was dodging Bell's attacks continuously, since he didn't want to attack her.

"Hey girl, this is all a big misunderstanding!" Andre shouted.

"You hurt Girly!" Bell shouted.

"I didn't mean to!" Andre shouted.

"Then why did you?" She asked.

"Because I thought somebody was attacking me from behind! If I would've known, I wouldn't have done that!" He explained.

Bell didn't buy it, and started charging up a gigantic ball of glowing energy.

"I AM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!!" Andre shouted.

"She let it go and it slammed on the desert ground. Surprisingly, Andre jumped over it and into the air and was headed straight for her.

"Activate Safety Limiter Now!" Andre commanded to his Defender Blade.

Then he brought down a sword slash. Bell, not having time to defend herself, raised her arms up in a blocking fashion. Andre sword hit Bell's right arm, but instead of the deadly gash it was supposed to inflict it only gave her a semi-deep cut. Bell shrieked at the surprise of the pain.

Andre cringed as he heard her instant shriek. He hated every millisecond of what he just did, even if it was defensive. Nevertheless, he decided that it would be proper if he retreated. He made a quick sprint away to try to lose her. Unfortunately, she recovered, grabbed Gir, and initiated a hot persuit, all the while blasting energy beams at him.

"This girl is persistent, but I don't want to fight her!" Andre said to himself. "I'll try to get away using a dimensional portal!"

Andre activated the procedure using the computer on his defender blade, and then a portal appeared 1,000 meters ahead of him.

But then the computer started beeping.

"_Warning! Malfunction! Dimensional Ending point unknown! Entrance is not advised!"_

"WHAT!!!" Andre said. Just then he was tackled from behind by Bell and they both tumbled into the portal, and neither had a clue of were they were going to come out.

**(Back at the HQ)**

"Grand Councilwoman! I just located Andre's signature. He and another person have been forcibly transported to the Tidal Tempest Zone! He is in the exact area where Regigigas is located!" Tim Possible shouted.

After hearing this, the truth dawned upon the Grand Councilwoman: XANA's attack on Carthage, Regigigas' appearance in Tidal Tempest, and now Andre being forced into Tidal Tempest. It all made sense now.

"It was a trap, and he just fell into it!"

**(Back with Andre)**

Andre got up from the rocky floor and shook his head to get rid of the dizziness he felt. He looked around and saw Bell, who seemed to be crying, with Gir right beside her.

"Hey are you okay?" Andre asked with true concern.

"Your so mean. You hurt Girly and you cut me." She said as she continued crying.

"Yes, but I am really sorry about that. I hope you understand that I was trying to protect myself, just like you were trying to protect Gir." Andre said.

"Really, you mean it?" Bell asked.

"Yes, I really don't like to fight." Andre replied.

"Then why?" She asks. This made Andre sigh.

"Sometimes you must do those things in order to protect those you care about." He answered. "You seem like a good girl, that's why I didn't want to fight you. When I did attack, I made sure that my blade wasn't going to hurt you too much. That was just to defend myself, nothing more."

Andre could see a smile appear on Bell's face due to what he said, which in turn made him smile. He then remembered something.

"Let's check out that cut." Andre said.

Bell showed him her cut.

"Well, I don't have medical equipment, but even though it is bleeding a bit, I think it will be okay." He said.

"Thank you, but where are we?" Bell finally asked.

"We fell through a dimensional portal, which made us jump to a different world in a different dimension, but I don't know where we are. My portal creator malfunctioned at the last minute, throwing us to a completely random location. Let me check out the area." Andre said.

Andre surveyed the area, growing more and more intrigued by the second.

"This is very interesting. It seems like we are in the Tidal Tempest Zone, if I remember correctly." Andre exclaimed.

"Tidal…Tempest?" Bell asked.

"This is an area that a friend of mine passed by a long time ago. It's like an underwater city with portions above water." Andre explained.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep, and if were here, that means we are somewhere in a world called Little Planet. This world is different from a normal world since it always seems to be subjected to temporal instability. Due to this, time can jump back to the past, present or future, depending on current situations." Andre explained.

"Wow!" Bell exclaimed.

"Wow, indeed. I never thought I get so close to this area." Andre said, also clearly awed at the concept.

Then he heard some rumbling in the distance, which brought him to attention.

"Bell, come with me, there is something here. Be careful not to fall in any of the underwater pits around here. They can be pretty deep." Andre warned.

So they started walking toward the sound that they heard. They walked for about 15 minutes, jumping numerous underwater pits along the way.

"My Defender Blade scanner detects something beyond that entrance. Keep Gir behind you, just in case." Andre said to Bell.

They entered a small chamber and discovered something inside that made Andre's eyes open in surprise.

"WHAT THE HECK IS REGIGIGAS DOING HERE?!!" Andre shouted.

"What is it?" Bell asked.

"That is that thing I was looking for before you attacked me. It's too difficult to explain right now. I have to send it back to where it came from. Bell, stay back, this thing is most likely dangerous." Andre said.

"Big, fat, and ugly!" Gir squealed.

Then Regigigas seemed to wake up. It stood up and roared loudly, and then charged both of them.

"BELL, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Andre shouted as he threw her out of harm's way. He then brought his sword up, blocking Regigigas attack.

Bell slid to a stop. She was about to go back to help him until Andre stoped her.

"This is too dangerous, stay there. I'll take care of this! Now! Defender Blade Bio-molecular fusion!" Andre shouted.

What Bell saw next frightened her a bit. It seemed as if Andre's blade was merging with his right arm! When it finished, his hand was now the sword.

"Okay, time to get off of me! Drill arm!" Andre shouted.

His right arm morphed into a drill and started drilling. This change from defensive to offensive surprised Regigigas, since Andre was drilling right on its hand. This forced it to retreat from its attack.

"Okay, Sceptile go! Use Leaf Blade!" Andre shouted.

Andre's Sceptile appeared in a flash of light, surprising Bell even more. Sceptile rushed at Regigigas and slammed a direct hit with Leaf Blade. In retaliation, it shot a ray like energy blast, which scored a direct hit on Sceptile. All of a sudden, instead of attacking its target, it started slamming itself against the wall.

"What's wrong with it?" Bell shouted.

"That must have been a Confuse Ray Attack!" Andre answered. "Argh, this is no good! Sceptile, return! Hitmontop, go!"

Sceptile was returned to his pokeball and Hitmontop appeared in a flash of light.

"Hitmontop, use Brick Break!" Andre commanded.

Hitmontop clenched its hand into a fist, started spinning on its top-like head and bounded into the air. It then comes down and slams Regigigas HARD. Regigigas then falls backward.

"Okay, pokeball go!" Andre shouted.

The pokeball hit Regigigas and absorbed it inside. The capture light started flashing for a few seconds. Fortunately, it stopped blinking.

"Okay, mission accomplished." Andre said.

"What are you going to do with it?" Bell asked.

"I'll get its back to its own dimension, and give it to the proper authorities so that they can return it to the wild. I'm going to make the contact right now." Andre said as he opened a dimensional portal and at the same time turned on his communicator. Professor oak appeared on the other side of the line.

"Professor, here is the pokemon that we were looking for." Andre said as he sent it through the dimensional portal.

"Thank you, but shouldn't you be at you home or at the Dimensional Federation HQ?" Professor Oak asked in a distressed tone.

"Why? What's going on?" Andre said, now looking serious.

"Haven't you heard? The Dimensional Federation is in high alert! A lethal attack has been mounted against Carthage, the core of Lyoko!" Prof. Oak warned.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!" Andre shouted in a near panic.

**(Deep in Carthage, where the core of Lyoko is located.)**

"_Megaman, logging out."_

Megaman.EXE was just logged out of the area, due to an attack by a boy named William, who was recently possessed by the evil virus XANA. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were also divirtualized, leaving only Colonel.EXE and Protoman.EXE to protect the core. The XANA possessed boy looked at them menacingly.

"Neo Screen Division!" Colonel shouted.

XANA countered by slicing an energy wave at him, breaking through Colonel's attack and landing a direct hit. Protoman took this as his cue to attack.

"Delta Ray Edge!" He shouted.

He delivered three subsonic sword slashes at XANA, which seemed to hit, but then out of nowhere, XANA comes in and skewers him from above.

"_Protoman, Logging out."_

Now what seems to be a cloak falls on top of XANA, temporarily blinding him.

"Aspire Break!" Colonel shouted.

He sliced right through XANA, and now he was standing behind XANA. Surprisingly, pain shot through his chest and he fell on his knees.

"Im-impossible!" Colonel weakly said.

"_Colonel, Logging out."_

"It seems that this new body is not bad at all. This weapon is adequate as well; now, to proceed to more pressing matters." XANA said.

XANA levitated himself over to the core of Lyoko. He raised his sword up and slammed it directly inside, thus destroying it.

XANA laughed cruelly as he witnessed the destruction of the core. "At last I will be rid of this world that vexes me so much; and then I will exact my revenge against the Defender!!"

Everything went haywire as Lyoko was being no more.

**(Back at the Dimensional Federation HQ)**

"The destruction of Lyoko is rocking the all of the dimensions, and it's creating an EMP-like wave that can extend to all dimensions in our federation!" Wade shouted

"Tim and Jim Possible! Are the anti-EMP mechanisms installed by Dr. Hikari and his assistants in place?" The GCW asked.

"Yes, just yesterday!" They both shouted.

"Activate them now!!" She commanded.

"I'm initiating federation-wide shutdown and safeguard!" Tim said.

**(Back with Andre and Bell)**

The whole area was being rocked by an earthquake and it seemed like time itself was being warped.

"Wow, weird colors." Gir shouted, oblivious to the danger.

"What's happening?" Bell asked.

"This is bad! Lyoko was destroyed, and in turn it warped Little Planet into a bad future!" Andre shouted as he was assessing the situation. He then heard a sound from his Defender Blade. He checked it out and it said this:

"_This is my revenge to you!" _

An instant after reading it, Andre was shocked with an obscene amount of electricity.

"AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" He shouted in agony.

"ANDRE!!" Bell shouted as he ran over to him, tears streaming down her eyes. He was now smoking.

"Don't come near me!" He said weakly but loud enough for her to hear. "I might still have some residual electricity on me."

After a minute, he was strong enough to stand up.

"What was that?!" Bell almost shouted.

"I was most likely attack by one of my cybernetic enemies, known as XANA. I feel that he disabled all my cybernetic abilities. Even if he didn't I am now too weak to fight anymore." Andre explained.

"Then come on!" Bell said as she grabbed him, ignoring the possibility of getting shocked. "We have to get you out of here!"

Something then started glowing inside Andre's pack. He picked it up to discover that it was his yellow Chaos Emerald. He then got an idea.

"The emerald is glowing because it is resonating with another object that emits chaos energy! That could be our ticket out of here! Let's go!" Andre shouted.

Now they were running down the seemingly endless corridors of the now quaking Tidal Tempest Zone. Bell was holding Andre up by the arm so that he wouldn't fall. The emerald was now blinking faster every minute, showing that they were getting closer. All of a sudden, viruses, heartless, and XANA monsters appeared, blocking their path.

"Oh, no!" Andre shouted.

Bell immediately knew what she had to do.

"Bell, I'll tell you how…" Andre started but was silenced when he saw her float into the air.

She moved closer to the enemy horde, facing them. She had her serious battle look on her. Two energy orbs were charging up on both of her young hands. Second by second they were increasing in intensity, until they were both at a diameter of 5 inches wide each. She then brought her hands together, merging both orbs into a 10 inch wide orb. The enemies were about to attack, but bell unleashed the energy in the form of a massive beam, wiping out the entire horde with just one sweep. The beam left a massive half-pipe crater where it passed. She then returned to Andre.

"Let's go." She said.

"Thank you." Andre said.

"Your welcome" She answered.

They eventually got to an area that had a large upward corridor that leads to the outside of the zone. Just on the exit a warp ring could be seen.

"That's our ticket out of here Bell. Give me a minute. Go, Skarmory!" Andre said.

Skarmory came out and squawked loudly, frightening Bell.

"Don't worry, he's a friend." Andre said as he climbed on top of it. "Skarmory, to the surface!"

It started flying up to the top while Bell was following close behind. Suddenly, a rock broke off the wall and started falling. Bell didn't see it coming and got hit square on the face, getting knocked out.

"BELL!!" Andre shouted as she started falling back down. "SKARMORY, DIVE WITH AERIAL ACE!!!"

Bell was falling down quickly, with Andre in hot pursuit.

"If she falls into the underwater pit she'll be doomed." Andre thought.

Then he remembers a tragic event that happened about a year ago, when he just became the Defender.

"Two souls have perished in the past, but I'm going to save this one!" Andre thought. "FASTER, SKARMORY" He shouted.

When they got close enough Skarmory grabbed Bell by her dress with its steel beak, which gave Andre enough time to pull her up.

"Now go back up as fast as you can." Andre commanded.

They went back up and went through the warp ring, which fortunately sent them to Knothole Kingdom.

"We can relax now, Skarmory. Were in friendly territory." Andre said.

"Huh, what's going on?" Bell said as she regained consciousness.

"A large rock hit you when we were trying to escape, but we were able to get you out just before you fell into the water." Andre explained.

"Thank you." Bell said.

"Now we're even." Andre said.

Andre took her to see Dr. Quack; the official doctor of Knothole Kingdom. Except for a slight bruise as some bleeding, she was surprisingly okay. Andre was also okay, but he was advised to not do any fighting for the next week. Afterward, Andre and Bell were outside in the forest.

"I will open a dimensional portal so that you can get back to your world." Andre said. Then he looked at Gir, who was still goofing around. "You should try not to surprise everyone so much. That way you might not get hurt as much."

Andre opened the portal. Bell was about to enter until Andre stopped her.

"Here, take this. It's a dimensional portal opener. With it you can travel dimensions.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for attacking you." She said.

"I hope I can see you again." Andre said.

"Maybe, in the future." Bell replied. "Bye!"

"See ya later!" Andre said.

Bell entered and the portal closed. Andre just stood there, reflecting on the events. He then heard a rustling in the bushes. He turned around to see Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to give her one of those?" Sonic asked.

"She is very independent, and she doesn't let anybody mess with her, so I think that it's safe." Andre replied. "What's the info about the Dimensional Federation?"

"By what they reported, the damage wasn't as bad as it could've been. Dimensional communication has been reestablished, and the Federation should be fully operational again in two days. The only problem is Lyoko." Sonic reported.

"Yeah, oh well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Andre said.

Then a beeping sound came from his blade. He checked it out and his eyes widened.

"Oh man! I promised Haley Long I would see her off at the airport before she went to France, and I completely forgot! It's almost time for her to go! See ya later, Sonic!" Andre said as he hastily opened a dimensional portal and jumped in. The portal closed five seconds afterward, leaving sonic alone in the forest. He smiles.

"Heh, that guy can be absent-minded sometimes. Oh well. Chili-dog time!" Sonic said as he blasted back to Knothole Kingdom.

**The End**


End file.
